


Omega and the City of Love

by GhostFan77



Series: Crazy Little Thing Called Love [4]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFan77/pseuds/GhostFan77
Summary: Fucking Martin. First he confesses to almost proposing marriage, then purposely avoids a follow-up conversation. What's a girl to do?





	Omega and the City of Love

The revelation that Martin had planned to ask me to marry him in Paris while they were on the European leg of their Black to the Future tour was a thought I couldn’t get out of my head. What if I hadn’t been so asinine? What if he had gone through with it? What would I have said? 

I needed to talk to Martin, but hadn’t been able to. It seemed like he was actively avoiding being alone with me. 

Fucking hell, Martin, I thought to myself. Just fucking talk to me!

After a string of shows that took us through Minneapolis, Detroit, Milwaukee, Peoria, and Columbus, we were on our way to Nashville. The band would have a rare off-day before performing at the Tennessee Performing Arts Center. 

The bus was still an hour or so away from Nashville. I sat next to T on the sofa, looking out the window into the night as he read a book. Everybody else was sleeping, so the bus was quiet. 

“T, did you know that Martin was going to ask me to marry him?” 

He sighs as he tucks a bookmark between the pages of his book, setting it down next to him. 

“I didn’t know at the time, no. But he did tell me after we started hanging out again. He asked me not to mention it to you. How did you find out…?”

“He told me the night of your birthday, while we were at the party.” 

It suddenly clicked for him: he had walked up to talk to me about Emma while Martin and I were having a “moment”, as Martin had described it. This was the “moment” he had interrupted. 

“Ahhhh, now it all makes so much sense!”

“Yeah,” I said softly. 

“What would you have said, had he asked?” 

I shrugged and sighed. “I have no idea. I mean, there were things that I obviously didn’t know then that I know now.” 

He nodded. “Good point.”

“So I really don’t know what I would’ve said. On one hand, I really did love him, and we had been together for a few years at that point. It would’ve made sense, really. But on the other hand, how fair would it have been to him had I said ‘yes’ when you were the one I really wanted to be with…?”

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. “Have you had the chance to talk to him since?” 

I sighed. “No. He’s avoiding me.” 

He laughs softly. “Fucking Martin…” 

“Right? Ugh, I wish he’d just talk to me about it, T.” 

“Yeah, I know, min älskling. Just give him a few days. He’ll come around.” 

If anybody would know, it would be him. They had been friends longer than either could remember. 

“And what if he doesn’t…?”

He kisses the side of my head. “He will. Don’t worry.”

And he finally did: a week later after their show in Washington, D.C. 

After the show, T and the band went out to the bar that was next to our hotel, and I joined them. The current Aether was still attending to a family situation, so Martin had continued to fill in for him. 

We were all in a giant booth near the bar, tossing a few drinks back as everybody relaxed and enjoyed themselves. After awhile, the band members started to filter away from the table to play pool, or talk to cute girls they hoped to bring back to the hotel with them for the night. It was getting late, so I decided that I would head back to the hotel. 

“You want me to come with you…?” T asked as I slid out of our booth. 

“No…it’s okay. You go ahead and stay until you’re ready to come back to the hotel, T.”

“You sure?” 

I nodded and kissed him good-bye. “I’ll see you later, babe.” 

He continued the conversation he was having as I walked away, leaving the bar. Spring had just begun, but the night air on this March evening was still brisk. I paused outside as I inhaled the chilly air, putting my hands into my pockets to keep them warm. 

From behind me, I heard a familiar voice. “Cold?” 

I turn around to see Martin leaning against the building, a lit cigarette in his mouth. 

I smirk. “I’ve been through worse, so I’ll be fine. I’m from Minnesota, after all.” 

He laughs softly without saying anything. 

“I’m heading back to the hotel, so I’ll see you tomorrow, Martin.” 

I turn and start walking away. He flicks his cigarette to the ground and steps on it. “Wait…I’ll come with you.” 

I pause while he catches up, and then we fall into step together as we walked towards the hotel, neither of us saying a word. A few minutes later, we were in front of the hotel, ready to walk in. 

He finally pipes up. “Do you want to…um…do you want to go for a walk?” 

I shrug. “What did you have in mind?” 

“Well, it looks like there’s a park on the other side of the hotel.”

I nodded. “Okay.” 

As we continued towards the park, he took my hand, holding it in his as we walked along. 

He exhales deeply. “I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you.” 

I shot him a knowing look that came with a smirk. “I hadn’t noticed, Martin…” 

He nods and rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I’m sorry. I knew you wanted to talk, but…”

“You needed some time,” I interrupted him. “It’s okay. I understand. You don’t need to apologize.” 

“Okay. But I am sorry, just so you know. That was quite the bombshell to throw on you, and then not finish that conversation.” 

I laughed softly, and replied with a touch of sarcasm, “You think…?”

He throws his head back and groans. “I know, I know…” 

“But really, I should be the one to apologize, Martin. I had no idea, and I was such a jerk…”

He squeezed my hand. “No…it’s fine. You’re not a jerk. I mean, in hindsight, I should’ve known better. I knew how much you loved Paris, how much you love the Eiffel Tower. But I should’ve planned something else. It really was such a cliché. And after Paris…”

“Did you change your mind…?” 

He shakes his head. “No, I still planned on it, but just couldn’t find the perfect time for it. And then after awhile, things started to fall apart, first for me, and then for us. I treated you so horribly, love.” 

I squeezed his hand, looking up at him. “It’s in the past, Martin. Let’s leave it there where it belongs, okay?” 

He solemnly looks down at me. “It’s still one of my biggest regrets though, and it always will be.” 

***

It was a couple of weeks before the summer solstice, but it was already feeling like summer in Paris. Ghost was in town for a show, but they had a few days to explore the city. I had made the trip with them from Sweden to Paris at Martin’s behest. My Eiffel Tower necklace had been a near-constant accessory the entire time we had known each other, my signature necklace. It had been several years since my first trip to Paris, and I was excited to return.

Our first day in Paris, T and Simon joined us as we visited the Louvre. We wandered around the expansive museum’s three wings from opening time until closing time. Afterwards, we meandered a few blocks before settling on a bistro for dinner, Bistrot Richelieu. It had been a long day, so we relaxed as we enjoyed our Parisian dinner and wine before taking a taxi back to our hotel for the night. 

It wasn't very late, but Martin and I decided to crawl in bed, knowing we had an activity-filled day planned for tomorrow. He drifted off not long after his head hit the pillow. Me, on the other hand, that was another story. I tossed and turned, trying to find a position I could lull myself to sleep in, having no luck. I roll onto my back, defeated. I look over at the man sleeping peacefully next to me, listening to his light snores, smiling to myself about how cute he looked and sounded. My darling Martin, I thought to myself. I pulled the sheet down that covered him so I could look him up and down, taking in the sight of the body that had brought me much pleasure in the time we had been seeing each other. 

I caressed his bare chest and abdomen, wishing he was awake. And I knew just how I was going to make that happen...

I slid down the bed and re-positioned myself so I was on my stomach between Martin's legs, and then I reached inside his boxers, pulling out his flaccid manhood. I stroked it lovingly, swirling my tongue around his cockhead. It didn't take long to get a response from his now-hardened member. Shortly thereafter, I got a response from him.

He moaned my name as I took his entire cock in my mouth, deep-throating him. "Fffffffuck..." he exhaled. 

I lavished attention on his entire package, savoring the taste of his skin. He was truly delicious. 

"Get up here so I can fuck you, love..." 

He didn't need to say it twice. I moved up his body so I was on my knees, straddling him, his cock right where it needed to be. I was wearing a negligee, sans panties, and I was already wet and more than ready for him. I put my hands on his stomach, easing myself down slowly, feeling myself stretch to accommodate his spectacular girth. We both moan at the feeling. 

He grabs my hips and thrusts himself fully into me, his cockhead against my cervix, my eyes rolling into the back of my head, some almost inhuman sound escaping my lips. If we hadn't been in the throes of passion, we both surely would've had a good laugh over it!

Martin continues thrusting at a relentless pace, giving me exactly what I both wanted and needed. I could feel myself getting close, not needing this to be a night of marathon sex, content with him fucking the hell out of me, knowing this would surely be enough to make me sleep post-orgasm. 

"Oh fuck...I can feel you're getting close, babe...give me that orgasm. I want to feel you come on my cock..." he said breathlessly. 

I bit my bottom lip and surrendered myself to him. The walls of my pussy contracted against his manhood, pushing him over the edge. It was more than he could take. 

After we were both done riding out our respective orgasms, I flopped over onto the bed, knowing right away that I would now have no trouble falling asleep. A smile of satisfaction spread across my face. 

"Not so fast, love..." 

He slides down the bed, positioning himself between my legs. He admires his handiwork for a moment before running his tongue between my folds, savoring the combination of our flavors. He buried his face in my still wet cunt, cleaning up every last drop of his cum before bringing me to orgasm for a second time. 

I'm quite certain I was asleep before his head was back on his pillow. 

The next day, Martin and I explored the typical tourist traps in the City of Love, including the Arc de Triomphe, Champs-Elysee, Sacre-Coeur, Les Invalides, and Notre Dame. We returned to the hotel long enough to clean up and change our clothes; Martin wanted to take me out for a romantic dinner at the 58 Tour Eiffel Restaurant, located on the first floor of the Eiffel Tower. We sat at a table by the window with a picturesque view of the Trocadero. After our dinner, we made our way to the second floor, where we checked out the famous Macaroon Bar. And after that, we took the lift to the top floor. 

The view of the city was absolutely stunning. We held hands as we strolled around the open-air observation deck, quietly enjoying each other’s company on what had been a rather spectacular day. We stopped to enjoy the view when we heard a woman excitedly squealing behind us. Curious, we turned around to see her hands clasped over her mouth, her boyfriend on bended knee in front of her with a ring in his hand as he asked her to marry him. 

I smiled softly as I watched them, not realizing that Martin was watching me to gauge my reaction. He reached in his pocket, making sure the ring box was still there. All he had to do was find the right moment. It obviously wasn’t now, as he didn’t want to steal the moment the couple before us was having. 

I looped my arm in his, and we continued our stroll. 

“I wonder how many people come here to get engaged…?” I ponder out loud. 

He laughs softly. “A lot, I’m sure. I can see why they would though…” 

He kisses the side of my head. 

We stop again to enjoy the view, and Martin decides that it’s time: he was going to pop the question. He reached in his pocket for the ring box, but was interrupted before he could pull it out. This time, we were distracted by a woman standing next to us, crying tears of joy as her boyfriend was down on one knee in front of her, also proposing.

Martin sighs sharply. “Are you fucking kidding me…?” 

I quietly giggle at his reaction. “Right? I’m beginning to think that everybody comes here to get engaged, like to the point where it’s a complete cliché…” 

Unknowingly, I had misread his reaction, completely killing the moment. He looks down, disappointed, but quickly recovers, giving me a smirk. 

“Ha, yeah…such a cliché!” 

We refocused on the view before us, the Parisian lights illuminating the city. I glanced at the handsome man next to me as he looked into the night, trying to decipher the look on his face, one that appeared to be a combination of contemplation and disappointment. I wondered what was going through his mind, but opted not to ask. I put my head against his arm, which he then wrapped around me. 

“Thank you for tonight, Martin. I’m so glad we got to do this…” 

He kisses the side of my head. “Me too, love. And you’re very welcome.” 

We fell back into silence as we resumed our stroll. In his mind, Martin was trying to work on a Plan B for proposing, but every idea he had paled in comparison to his original. He didn’t know it at the time, but he would never be able to work out a sufficient Plan B, and the proposal he had planned never took place. Perhaps things worked out this way tonight for a reason, he thought to himself. He was certain that she was the one, and hoped she felt the same about him. 

But if he was being completely honest with himself, he had his doubts that she only had eyes for him. And he shuddered at the thought that she could someday, somehow end up with not just somebody else, but with his very best friend on the planet.


End file.
